salvence quien pueda RAVEN ESTA ENOJADA
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Raven esta enojada con Robin por alguna razón que tiene que ver con Arella, ¿Cual sera la razón?


Hola este es mi primer one-short en este fandom, espero que les guste la cancion, me inspire de la cancion de tronic el combo final, les recomiendo que

Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen

Posdata: en este one-short Azar sigue viva

..

Robin pow

Aun me acuerdo lo que me izo ayer, fue demasiado raro para Raven reaccionar así, es raro para mi que me oculte en mi habitación y que Raven sea la que quiere pelear, generalmente es al revés, pero por lo que paso ayer tiene sentido

Flash back

Ambos estábamos en la sala, Starfire salio al centro comercial y Cyborg salio con Chico bestia a comprar el almuerzo y como es de esperar chico bestia fue para que no "olvidara" su preciado tofu

Oye te quiero decir algo Raven-dije un poco nervioso

¿Qué paso Robin?-pregunto ella con su clásico tono

E-es q-que e-es algo s-sobre t-tu ma-mama-dije yo mientras sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir.

¿Qué paso con mi madre?, ¿esta dañada?, ¿Azar le pego muy fuerte con el bastón otra vez?-pregunto mi amiga preocupada

N-no es eso, e-es que a alguien le g-gusta tu mama-dije

¿Quien?-pregunto ella con una aura negra, sinceramente, en esos momentos preferiría pelear con todos los villanos en vez de enfrentarme a Raven

Te daré p-pistas-dije aun nervioso- es un gran líder, tiene el cabello negro y su traje es un poco ridículo.

Su cara cambo totalmente, sus ojos rojos aparecieron, me miro con una cara notoriamente enojada

Apenas abrí los ojos por el temor que tenía por como reaccionaria

…

POW

…

Me reventó la nariz

Fin Flash back

Aun creo que exagera, no me ha dejado salir de mi habitación ni para comer y para ir al baño, bueno, tengo suerte que tuviera un baño en mi habitación.

TAK TAK-escuche sonar mi puerta, la cual se rompió dejando ver su bota azul, no se abrió totalmente ya que me puse enzima de la puerta junto con mi librero, mi cama y todos los muebles que encontrara

ABRE COVARDE PERVERTIDO -gritaba Raven notoriamente enojada

NO, RAVEN TU NO ENTIENDES-grite yo

CLARO QUE ENTIENDO, TE GUSTA MI MAMA PERVERTIDO-

NO ES ASI RAVEN, TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR-

CLARO QUE NO, ABRE LA PUERTA Y MUERE COMO HOMBRE-grito Raven

Luego de eso escuche que mi ventana se abría, allí vi. a Starfire entrando por mi ventana

Starfire, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

Luego de que nos suplicaras quedarnos desde tu habitación Salí con chico bestia a la tienda de maravillosos videojuegos y cuando volvía de la tienda de maravillosos videojuegos que jugaba con nuestro amigo chico bestia y escuche los gritos de nuestra amiga Raven, cuando le pregunte que pasaba me dijo: "pregúntale al idiota de Robin" así que vine aquí para preguntarte 2 cosas-decía Starfire

Claro-respondí intentando que no se abriera la puerta

Primero ¿Por qué nuestra amiga esta tan enojada?-

Es un mal entendido-

Entiendo amigo Robin y otra cosa ¿Qué significa idiota?-pregunto ella con su típica inocencia

Nose como explicártelo, ve con Raven-dije, pensaba que si hablaba con ella al menos dejaría de patear mi puerta

Entendió-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al picaporte

NO STARFIRE ¿QUE HACES?-grite asustado

Abrir la puerta para preguntarle que significa esa palabra, posiblemente signifique Hermoso-dijo Starfire, desde que terminamos me ha acercado mucho a Raven.

¿A que te refieres con hermoso?-pregunte

¿No sabes? , A Raven le gustas Robin-dijo mi amiga con su habitual sonrisa

¿QUE?-pregunte totalmente sonrojado

Eso mismo, ahora amigo abramos la puerta-.

¿QUE?, NO-dije asustado

Pero le quiero preguntar a mi amiga Raven, además si según tu son solo mal entendidos no habrá problemas-dijo ella y luego con su súper fuerza abrió la puerta sin ningún problema

HAY ESTAS COBARDE PERVERTIDO-grito Raven para luego tirarse enzima mió y rasguñarme tal gato la cara, un dato RAVEN DEBE CORTARCE LAS UÑAS

Amiga Raven, ¿Por qué le pegas a nuestro amigo Robin?-pregunto Starfire

PORQUE ES UN PERVERTIDO IDIOTA-grito Raven

Raven ¿Idiota significa hermoso?-dijo Starfire inocentemente, note que Raven se sonrojo, se veía adorable.

Si Raven, ¿idiota significa hermoso?- dije en un tono pícaro, bueno, se que no fue la mejor opción decir eso, de seguro ya se imaginaran que paso luego.

NO, CLARO QUE NO-dijo Raven mirando a Starfire muy enojada, la cual de un segundo a otro llevaba una polera negra con nuestras caras dibujadas graciosamente que decía abajo: "RaexRob los dos pajaritos juntos"

Vamos Raven deja de golpearlo-dijo Starfire

Bueno, lo are por ti Starfire-dijo y luego me tiro a la esquina de la habitación-pero no hablare contigo Robin, ni te are caso-dicho esto la gótica se fue de la habitación

Perdón Robin por no hacerte caso-dijo Starfire y luego se fue dejándome a mí allí tirado en la esquina con más moretones que nunca.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

Raven cumplió su promesa, todo el tiempo que quería hablarle no me izo caso, aun que Cyborg la obligo a disculparse por que casi me mata solo le dijo NO y se fue, Ahora todos estamos en el techo de la torre esperando a Batman ya que quería comunicarnos algo muy importante.

Seguro tiene un nuevo auto y me lo viene a presumir-dijo Cyborg, el y batman siempre competían por el mejor auto.

No lo creo viejo, seguro es para conseguir ropa como la mía-dijo chico bestia

…-

…-

Jajajajajajjajajaj-reímos todos…claro sin contar a chico bestia el cual se notaba enojado

¿Qué?, es en serio-dijo el chico.

Luego de eso vimos un helicóptero color negro bajando hacia la torre, lo reconocí al instante por el pequeño bulto que tenia, me acorde que siempre que Batman bajaba se caía y se golpeaba la cara allí.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas paso lo mismo, el señor héroe de la noche se tropezó y se golpeo contra su propio helicóptero.

Todos intentamos no reírnos, en especial chico bestia.

Hay Bruce debes tener mas cuidado-dijo una mujer que bajaba del helicóptero, era ¿¡ARELLA!?

Gracias corazón-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Arella.

¿Corazón?, ¿Bruce y mi madre?, ¿EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION?-grito Raven sorprendida.

¿Qué Robin no te lo dijo?-pregunto Batman mirándome, se formo un incomodo silencio

Bueno Bruce, quiero que veas como repare el auto T quedo mejor que tu batimovil.

Eso tendré que verlo-dijo y luego corrió junto con Cyborg a la cochera.

Bueno hija nos vemos abajo, Chico bestia quiere mostrarme la torre-dicho esto Arella se fue con el compañero verde .Mientras que Starfire, bueno, se escondió con su camisa RaexRob para ver todo

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ROBIN?- pregunto indignada Raven

INTENTE DECIRTELO PERO MAL PENSASTE TODO-

¿Te refieres a lo de que te gustaba mi mama?-

¿QUE?, ¿A mi nunca me a gustado tu madre?-dije

¿Y lo de gran líder?-

Es el líder de la liga por alguna razón Raven-respondí

¿Cabello negro?-

Tiene el cabello negro, ¿no sabias?-

Y lo de ridículo traje-

Es que su traje es ridículo, debería tener uno como el mió-dijo Robin en una pose graciosa

Entonces ¿todo fue un mal entendido?-

Si Raven, quería decírtelo pero no me hacías caso

A ok Robin, perdón por la confuncion-dijo Raven sonrojada

Tranquila, todo esta olvidado-dije yo

Raven se dirigía adentro, pero le tome el brazo, ella giro desprevenidamente y mire sus ojos, tan hermosos como extraños.

Raven ¿segura que idiota no significa hermoso?-pregunte con picardía, luego de eso ella va y me besa, sentí un montón de mariposas en mi estomago, sentí como si hubiera atrapado a Slade o ver a Batman no caerse de su helicóptero, era algo asombroso, algo que creo que no pasaba de verdad.

Talvez-dijo ella luego de separar sus labios e irse adentro de la torre, yo estaba totalmente sonrojado hasta que…

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii AL FIN PASO, LO SABIA-escuche una voz muy dulce y femenina, cuando gire me encontré con Star saltando de felicidad con su polera de RaexRob

Jaja-reí por debajo y entre a la torre, esperando encontrarme con Raven

..

..

Hola, espero que les gustara, soy principiante en los fics de teen titans así que siéntanse libres de opinar, bueno gracias por leer bye


End file.
